


Family Ties

by nightshade002



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (Ish) - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson, Elemental Magic, Established Relationship, M/M, Oikawa can't drive cars, Percy Jackson AU, Prophetic Dreams, neither can iwa, son of aphrodite iwaizumi, son of apollo oikawa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-04-28 00:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14437899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightshade002/pseuds/nightshade002
Summary: Iwaizumi and Oikawa ran away from home when they were 7. Their (human) parents couldn't deal with the constant monster attacks and Iwaizumi and Oikawa couldn't deal with their parents.At 17, Iwaizumi wants to find his father again. He wants to know if he's really as bad as he remembers or if he's changed. Oikawa doesn't like it, but he'd follow Iwaizumi to the end of the world.





	1. Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

> what's up guess who's here with another au! [check this out for headcanons of this au](https://theprettysettersclub.tumblr.com/post/172727209897/theprettysettersclub-theprettysettersclub)

“I want to try to find my dad.”

Oikawa nearly choked on his water. Scratch that, he _did_ choke. “You want to _what_? Iwa-chan-”

“I know, I know,” Iwaizumi sighed.

“ _Why?_ ”

“I guess I’m just curious, y’know? Like I know my mom’s Aphrodite, but I don’t really even remember my dad’s face.”

“You… you remember we ran away for a reason, right?”

Iwaizumi nodded. “Yeah, but… I dunno, it’s been ten years. I just want to know who he is. Maybe he’s different or we remember wrong.” He shrugged. “I mean if you don’t want to come with, I don’t have to-”

“No,” Oikawa interrupted, “Well, it’s not something I would consider on my own, but… if you want to, I will.”

“You will?” Oikawa nodded. Iwaizumi leaned his head on him and murmured, “Thank you.”

“Now how are we sneaking away from camp this time?”

“We don’t need to. I just asked and as long as we don’t make it look like we died again, we’re free to go whenever.”

Oikawa pouted. “That takes all the fun out of it, though.”

Iwaizumi laughed, turning his head slightly to press a kiss to Oikawa’s jawline. “Makes it easier to leave, though. And the sooner we leave, the sooner we get real _alone_ time.”

“Mm, you make a compelling argument,” Oikawa said, eyes sliding halfway shut as Iwaizumi littered the side of his neck with soft kisses. “When are we leaving?”

“I was thinking at least a week from now,” Iwaizumi replied, a smile on his lips.

“ _Hajime_ don’t tease like that,” Oikawa whined. “You can’t make promises of alone time and then tell me you _really_ want to wait.”

“Of course I don't want to wait. I've got my stuff all ready, so once you get your stuff packed, we're set to go,” Iwaizumi responded, pulling away and standing up. “Now come on, let's go make it official.”

Oikawa grabbed the hand Iwaizumi was offering and let himself be pulled up. They walked back to the Apollo cabin hand in hand. It didn’t take Oikawa long to pack up his belongings. Neither he nor Iwaizumi had ever really felt the need to keep more than the essential, even though they actually had a choice now. The only material thing that really mattered to either of them were their weapons.

“How long do you think it’ll take?”

Iwaizumi shrugged. “Well, I’ve got a potential address and Chiron said we could take a van. I don’t really know much about how long driving takes, but-”

“Wait, you have an address? When- _How_ did you get his address?”

Iwaizumi scratched the back of his head. “I, uh, I’ve been looking into this for a while.”

“How long?” Oikawa asked, voice just shy of accusatory. Iwaizumi looked away.

“It doesn’t matter.”

“Hajime, _how long_?”

“A couple of months, maybe.” He looked down. “Like six.”

Oikawa was grateful they were in the cabin alone, though that might have been intentional on Iwaizumi’s part. “Did you not trust me? We’ve never kept secrets from each other before.”

“I didn’t want to bother you with it because I didn’t know if I would actually find something. And I know you don’t really want to find him and I thought you’d try to talk me out of it. So I asked Chiron about it and I used the computer in the Big House to try and find him.” Iwaizumi sighed. “I should have told you, and I’m sorry, but I wanted to see this through as far as I could and now I’m determined to at least look into the address.”

“Iwa-chan, you know I’ll support you, no matter what. I may not feel any need to go looking for my mother, but that doesn’t mean I wouldn’t help you look for your father.”

“I know, I just…” Iwaizumi bit his lip, gaze flickering. “I wasn’t sure because, well, running away was your idea, so if either of us was more likely to not want to go back, it would be you.”

“I’m not upset that you want to find your father, I’m upset that you didn’t tell me.”

“I should have told you, I’m sorry,” Iwaizumi said, lowering his head slightly. “Do you still want-”

“Of course I’m still going with you,” Oikawa interrupted him before he could even get the question out. “I said I would, didn’t I?” Iwaizumi nodded. “So I will.”

“Are you ready to go, then?”

Oikawa nodded. “Ready as I’ll ever be.”

There was one small flaw in their plan. Neither of them knew how to drive. (Or anything about cars, really.) They also didn’t want to wait long enough to actually be taught.

“So how do I turn it on?”

Iwaizumi shrugged. “How should I know? You’re the one in the driver’s seat.” He was currently struggling with the map they were given. They weren’t allowed any sort of technology, something about it not mixing well with demigods, but Iwaizumi would be willing to risk a few monsters if it meant he didn’t have to deal with the abomination that was the paper map.

“Just because I’m in the driver’s seat doesn’t mean I automatically know how to turn the van on, Iwa-chan.”

“Is there an on button?” Oikawa shook his head. “Then I don’t know.”

“Maybe we should ask-”

“Absolutely not. We’ll probably lose van privileges. Figure it out.”

It was about five minutes before Oikawa finally was able to turn on the van. “Okay, so that’s step one. Now I just have to figure out how to drive.” After accidentally putting the van first in neutral and then in reverse, Oikawa figured out how to actually drive the van forward. “This isn’t so hard,” he said with a smile.

“You know what, I’ve decided that I’d rather not leave. I think we should give up,” Iwaizumi said. Oikawa looked over at him to find that he looked slightly paler than usual.

“Don’t tell me you’re carsick already? I didn’t even know you got carsick.”

“This trip is going to be a nightmare.”

* * *

Iwaizumi fell asleep fairly quickly after they left camp. Most of their journey was on one long road, so he wasn’t really needed for navigation.

Oikawa kept sneaking glances at him as he slept in the passenger seat. The image was equal parts endearing and concerning. Endearing because Oikawa would like to find the person who thought a sleeping Iwaizumi was anything but and give them a piece of his mind. Concerning because Iwaizumi _never_ slept during the day. Like actually, literally, never.

He hated the thought of having to wake him up, but he would probably have to soon. Oikawa had been driving for hours and he was getting tired. He sighed, reaching over to rest his hand on Iwaizumi’s head. Iwaizumi was semi-curled up in his seat, using his arms as a pillow on top of the console. He didn’t wake up from the touch, but he stirred in his seat and leaned into the touch. Oikawa sighed once more, running his fingers through Iwaizumi’s hair.

“Iwa-chan,” he cooed softly, “wake up.”

Iwaizumi groaned as his eyes fluttered open. Oikawa was glad that Iwaizumi was a light sleeper and it was really that easy to wake him up. When he sat up, Oikawa giggled at the red mark on his cheek and the way his hair was messed up.

“Are we there?”

Oikawa shook his head. “I’m just getting tired of driving. Can we switch?”

Iwaizumi nodded, yawning. “We’re really in the middle of nowhere,” he remarked, looking around at the trees surrounding the road.

Oikawa slowed down and pulled the van off to the side of the road. He put the van in park (after realizing that he couldn’t just get out of the van) and turned it off. “If you want, we can probably just stop here for a few minutes. It’s not like there’s anyone else on the road. You can sleep some more.”

“No,” he sighed, stretching. “The less stops we make, the quicker we’ll get there.” He paused before adding, “Unless you were hoping to make this last longer because you don’t want to get there.”

“No, no! It’s not that! I mean, I don’t really think we’ll find anyone different than what we remember, but I don’t know, you seemed exhausted.”

“Sorry, I just… it’s been stressful thinking about all this. I’m still not sure if I actually want to find him or not. I’m afraid that I’m gonna be disappointed or that we won’t find him or that something really bad is gonna happen on this trip and I keep having dreams about these two guys and they’re in trouble-”

“Is one of them tall with dark curly hair?” Oikawa asked, cutting off Iwaizumi’s rambling. He knew it was the wrong question, but he couldn’t help himself. “And the other one is shorter with pinkish-brown hair?” Iwaizumi nodded. “I’ve been dreaming about them, too.”

“Really?”

Oikawa nodded. “Maybe we’ll find them on our way back or something. They could be demigods, we could take them back to camp with us.” He didn’t mention the part about the door he had been seeing. If Iwaizumi had seen it in his dreams, he would have said something about it.

“Yeah, maybe you’re right,” Iwaizumi said softly, still obviously sleepy. It was clear, though, that he was still worried about it.

“We’ll figure it out, okay?”

Iwaizumi sighed. “Okay.” He opened his door and stepped out of the van, pausing to stretch even more. “Do you think that this is normal for this road?”

Oikawa shrugged. The road was empty and had been for a while. “No idea.” He got out of the van and walked over to Iwaizumi’s side. “It seems weird, but what do we know?”

“May as well keep going,” Iwaizumi said after a few minutes of silence. Oikawa reluctantly agreed and got back in the van. “How do you… how do you turn it on?”

Oikawa reached over to do it for him, only when he turned the key, the van didn’t start. The engine made noise, but it didn’t actually start. He looked up at Iwaizumi.

“The van won’t start.”


	2. Accidental Encounters and Thievery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh it's been so long i'm so sorry for starting this and not updating for a while, but here we are with another chapter!

“What do you mean it won’t start?” Iwaizumi asked, almost panicking. He’d taken a big risk by getting all of the information on his father and he didn’t want it to all go to waste now. “What do I have to do, let me try.”

“Turn the key, but it’s not doing anything. I don’t know what else to do.”

Iwaizumi swatted his hand away. “Let me try. I turn it away from me, right?” He tried, but nothing happened when he turned the key. “Something’s supposed to happen, right?” He tried again. 

“Iwa-chan, we might have problems other than the car spretty soon,” Oikawa said, reaching into his pocket and slipping a metal bracelet onto his wrist. It expanded so that it was covering most of his hand.

“What the hell is that?”

Oikawa looked at it fondly. “Kenma made it for me. Isn’t it pretty? Apparently it’s based off of something some character from a movie that Kuroo likes has.”

“Kenma said all that?”

Oikawa rolled his eyes. “Kenma didn’t need to say all that. Kuroo told me and Kenma denied it, but it’s totally true.”

“So what is it?”

“If I press a button, it’ll shoot a mini tranquilizer dart which will probably come in handy in a few seconds because there’s someone behind us.”

“What?”

“Maybe we can steal their car,” Oikawa suggested.

“We can’t steal their car!” Iwaizumi yelled. “What if they’re good people?”

“What if they’re not?” Oikawa countered. Iwaizumi sighed. Oikawa did have a point. “What if they know more about cars than us and can fix this?”

“We’re not stealing their car.”

Oikawa huffed and flopped back in his seat, pouting. “Fine.”

“Tooru…”

“I said fine. I won’t steal their car. Now open your window so you can talk to them.”

“Why do I have to be the one to talk?” Iwaizumi complained. “I’m always the one that has to talk.”

Oikawa shrugged. “That’s what you get for sitting in the driver’s seat.”

Iwaizumi glared at him, hoping he would understand that he was continuing this as soon as they were driving again. For now, though, he rolled his window down.

“What are two guys like you doing stuck in the middle of nowhere?” One of the two girls who had walked up to their car asked. Iwaizumi saw Oikawa huff and look away. He wasn’t sure if Oikawa was jealous or just still pouting.

“That depends,” he said, trying his best to turn up the charm that Oikawa so often insisted he had, “What are two beautiful girls like yourselves doing all the way out here?”

The second girl laughed. “Maybe we’ll answer your question if you answer ours.”

Oikawa leaned forward in his seat. “I’ve got a question of my own for you two.” Iwaizumi sighed, _knowing_ that this wouldn’t end well. “What are two empusai doing in the middle of nowhere confronting two demigods?”

The smiles dropped from their faces. “You could see through?”

“That ruins all the fun.”

Oikawa smiled. “That’s what Iwa-chan is here for.”

“Do you really think now is the best time?”

Oikawa held up the hand with the device on it. “I think now is a perfect time for this. You really won’t let me steal their car?”

“Not if they’re normal people, no!”

“We need a working car and theirs works just fine!” Oikawa said loudly. “Now duck.”

Iwaizumi leaned down and Oikawa shot two darts from the device on his hand. He hit one of the empusai, but the other one caught the dart headed for her.

“Nice try,” she smiled.

Oikawa smiled back. “It was better than a try,” he said, pulling yet another device out of his pocket and pressing the button. The dart exploded in the empousa’s hand and Iwaizumi was showered with yellow dust and his hair was slightly singed.

“Was that necessary?” he grumbled, shaking his head to try and get the dust out. Oikawa _beamed_.

“Isn’t this a fun new toy?”

Iwaizumi sighed. “I guess.”

“Now can we go steal their car?”

“Yes, we can go steal their car,” Iwaizumi replied, feeling entirely defeated. He got out of their car and did his best to not step in the remains of the monsters. “Don’t you think that was a bit too easy?”

Oikawa shrugged as he got their supplies and clothing out of the back of the car. “I figure the rest of the trip will be difficult enough that we shouldn’t question something easy like this, you know?”

“You’re right I guess.”

“I’ll take it!” Oikawa said brightly. “Now let’s go steal a car!”

The car smelled absolutely disgusting, but they didn’t have much a choice. Besides, the stench of monster would mean that they would be harder to find. 

“I can’t believe you picked the one car we actually can steal,” Iwaizumi grumbled.

“It’s not like we’ve never stolen anything else before.”

“A car is different and you know it.”

Oikawa put his feet up on the dash. “It’s fine now, though, isn’t it?”

Iwaizumi sighed. “I guess.”

“So-”

“We’re not stealing any more cars,” Iwaizumi said quickly. The hopeful expression fell off of Oikawa’s face. “I don’t think we’re far from my dad’s house anyway. Even if this one breaks we won’t need to steal another one.”

“How much longer?”

“I think about an hour,” Iwaizumi said as he started the car and drove. “I don’t really know though. It shouldn’t be much more than that.”

“Oh boy,” Oikawa muttered. “I’m gonna take a nap before we get there.”

Iwaizumi sighed. He knew Oikawa didn’t want to be with him on this trip, but he could at least pretend a little bit. Sure, things might go wrong and his father probably hadn’t changed, but this is important to him. He just wants Oikawa to pretend to care. 

\--

Oikawa was dreaming again. He could see the two teens - probably around the same age as him and Iwaizumi. Usually, though, he couldn’t really see their faces. Now he could and, if he was being honest, he wished he couldn’t. The taller one had a cut along his cheek that was no doubt infected. The shorter one had a black eye that looked really recent. They looked afraid and alone.

A door slammed open above them and the two jumped and held onto each other. Oikawa looked up to see the silhouette of a person standing at the top of a staircase. The person threw something down and then roughly shut the door again. Oikawa could hear a locking mechanism click shut.

He travelled up the stairs, taking advantage of the fact that he didn’t have a physical body and went through the door. The person was in the middle of a phone call. Oikawa could only see his back.

“I’ve got two more than expected, but that shouldn’t be much of a fuss. I will expect extra compensation for them, though.” He stood there nodding for a bit. “I understand, I-” He turned around and looked Oikawa right in the eyes. “What are you doing here?”

Oikawa’s eyes shot open and he gasped. His body tried to jerk forward, but the seat belt stopped him.

“Tooru!” Iwaizumi exclaimed in surprise, his momentary distraction making the car swerve a little. “Are you okay?”

He nodded, doing his best to shake his fear. He didn’t know if that dream was in the present or the future. He couldn’t tell which would be worse.

“Are you sure?”

“I’m fine, I just…” Oikawa sighed, running his fingers through his hair. “I’m fine.”

Iwaizumi was still obviously concerned, but he dropped it. Oikawa was very grateful for that. He didn’t know how to tell Iwaizumi that he may have just seen his father.

“How much longer do we have?”

“Only about a half hour, I think,” Iwaizumi responded.

Oikawa sat up and looked around. They were in a much more urban area than when he had fallen asleep.

He chewed on his lip. He really should tell Iwaizumi about what he maybe saw, but he just couldn’t bring himself to get them to turn back.

“Actually,” Iwaizumi said, pulling the car over onto the side of the road, hitting the curb in the process, “I think we’re here now.”


	3. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, uh, sorry i'm late lmao
> 
> writers block and competitions and moving and all that

Iwaizumi vaguely remembered this house from his childhood. He was pretty sure Oikawa had never been inside before. He stood before the door, fidgeting nervously.

“Do you want me to ring the doorbell?” Oikawa offered. He shook his head. “I’m here for you, you know.”

“I know, I’m just… I’m really nervous. What if-”

“We’ll deal with anything that goes wrong together, okay?”

Iwaizumi nodded and stared at the doorbell. “What if-”

Oikawa rang the doorbell. “If we go through every possible scenario before ringing the doorbell, we’ll never actually ring the doorbell.”

Iwaizumi sighed, wanting to argue, but he knew Oikawa had a point. He had a lot more that he wanted to say, but he dropped it.

The door opened and Iwaizumi saw the man who could only be his father. Iwaizumi panicked. He knew he had wanted this, but he hadn’t been prepared to actually… meet his father. He didn’t know what to say, what to do.

“Are you Iwaizumi-san?” Oikawa asked politely and Iwaizumi thanked every god he could think of that he was dating him. There was a nod from the man in front of him. “I don’t know if you remember me, but I’m Oikawa Tooru.”

“Tooru? Is it really you? Then that means… Hajime?” Iwaizumi nodded shyly and his father surged forward, pulling both of them into a hug. “Come in, come in! I’ve missed you.”

Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa, a little bit… elated, honestly. He wasn’t sure what to expect, but being… being welcomed back like this was low on the list - though that may have been his worries making the list.

Oikawa gave him a small smile back. One that let him know that Oikawa was happy for him, even if he still didn’t trust Iwaizumi’s dad. He was glad that Oikawa was here. He knew he might get… swept up in the excitement, but Oikawa wouldn’t.

They were both sure that their parents hadn’t looked for them at all when they ran away, but maybe they were wrong. His dad looked happy to see them. Surely if he had hated them both before, he wouldn’t welcome them back like this.

The house was just as big as Iwaizumi remembered. Iwaizumi admitted that it felt weird to be back. The size of his house had always contributed to the loneliness he felt inside it. 

He glanced over at Oikawa to find him going through a similar sense of pseudo-nostalgia. Everything he saw brought back memories of their childhood before they ran away, but none of the memories were anything close to something he missed. Maybe it was a bad idea to come here. He probably shouldn’t have-

“I don’t have many of your things left,” his dad interrupted him. “I figured even if you came back you wouldn’t want them anyway.”

He probably wouldn’t have wanted his things, but it still hurt just a little that his dad had gotten rid of them. A small voice in the back of his head wondered how soon after he ran away had his things been thrown out or sold. Ignoring that, he forced a smile, wishing he could go back to how excited he had been just a few minutes earlier when his dad had opened the door. “You’re probably right. I’ve probably outgrown a lot of things I had before…” he trailed off, not sure how to say that he had run away right to his father’s face.

“What did you keep?” Oikawa asked. It sounded curious and had Iwaizumi been anyone else, he would have believed that without question, but Iwaizumi knew that it was accusatory.

“I’ll have to go through and show you a bit later. For now you two should settle in, though. I’m so glad you’ve come back.”

Iwaizumi smiled. “I’m… I’m glad too. I just… felt like I had to now, you know?”

\--

Oikawa honestly, truly, was not happy to be back at Iwaizumi’s old house. Especially not without his father even there. “Don’t you think he should be happy that his son is back?” he asked bitterly, flopping down onto the bed next to Iwaizumi. “Why did he just leave us here and go off to whatever meeting thing he had to do?”

“I don’t know, he said it was important,” Iwaizumi muttered and Oikawa could _tell_ he was bored out of his mind.

“Can’t we at least explore the house or something? Or go for a walk through the neighborhood? Or-”

“Dad said to just stay here. It’s not like there’s gonna be anything interesting in the house. I don’t want him to come back and find us snooping and think that we don’t trust him.”

Oikawa fell silent, knowing full well that he was pouting. He was bored and alone with Iwaizumi and they couldn’t even have any fun for fear that his dad might walk in on them. Unfortunately, that gave him time to think. “Have you ever thought about-”

“Tooru,” Iwaizumi interrupted teasingly, placing a kiss to the corner of his mouth lightly, “is this one of your conspiracy theories?”

He thought about it for a few seconds before tentatively replying with a long, drawn out, “No.” Iwaizumi stared at him, obviously disbelieving. “Listen, I just-” Oikawa started before he remembered that he was trying to be supportive and accepting of the fact that they’re back in a house from their childhood. He shouldn’t bring up doubts about Iwaizumi’s father. Even if he maybe thought that they might be forced to stay here, at least until they turned 18. Or that Iwaizumi’s father might be going to get _Oikawa’s_ mother. He was supportive of Iwaizumi, but that definitely didn’t mean he wanted to find his own mortal parent. “It’s nothing, forget about it.”

Iwaizumi propped himself up on one arm. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It’s nothing, I swear! I’m probably just… uneasy here, that’s all.”

“Tooru-”

“It’s probably stupid,” he tried. Iwaizumi just stared at him intensely until he caved. “It’s just… what if… what if we’re not allowed to go back to camp? I don’t… I wanna go back when we’re done, but what if your dad keeps us here and we can’t leave. And then we can’t go back home because-”

“Did… did you just call camp home?” Iwaizumi asked and Oikawa paused in his rambling to look up at him. “You think of camp as home?”

Oikawa bit his lip. His previous worry wasn’t gone, per se, but he was a little bit taken by surprise that he had called Camp Half-Blood _home_. He hadn’t ever really liked the permanence of the word, but it just… fit. “I… I guess so, I mean-”

Iwaizumi surged forward to kiss him and Oikawa practically melted underneath him. “I love you,” he said, so earnestly that Oikawa had to look away, probably blushing if he was honest. “I love you and we’re definitely going to go back home after this, alright?”

Oikawa nodded, somewhat overwhelmed by emotions. He was still worried, but Iwaizumi seemed so sure that everything would work out for them that he couldn’t help but feel a little bit better. “I love you too.”

A door slammed downstairs and they both jumped away from each other before laughing. They both headed down the stairs together, ready to see Iwaizumi’s father. Oikawa stopped in his tracks as soon as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

“Mom?”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr!  
> [nightshade002](https://nightshade002.tumblr.com/)  
> [theprettysettersclub](https://theprettysettersclub.tumblr.com/)  
> [thewritersquad](https://thewritersquad.tumblr.com/)  
> [kazuma-hashimot0](https://kazuma-hashimot0.tumblr.com/)  
> [ask-tooru](https://ask-tooru.tumblr.com/)


End file.
